Among the forgoten
by Aya and Chi
Summary: umm... i suck as summarys.. so just read


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist sob n.n Well anywho I think that's all.

A/N: Al will be in human form. Why? Because I'm the author and I say so. I own Ed and Al… (in my mind) so just get over it…

Ed: She's crazy! She kidnapped us and locked us in her closet…

Al: Nuh-uh brother I came on my own free will and you just followed me here… and besides sweat drop she hasn't ever open her closet.

Me: I do to… I have to feed them sometimes…

Ed: Who are 'them'?

Me: Nobody you know… shorty…

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT… umm… SO short that umm… Well at least I'm not blonde…

Me: grabs Ed's hair Then what do ya call this?

Al: sweat drop… erm

Me: So now not only are you blonde and short, but your color blind?

Ed: So are you!

Me: Not as blonde and short as you!

Al: umm… actually you guys are the same height and same shade of blonde… so get over it.

Me and Ed: blink blink

Me: The cute Elric just insulted me… sob

Ed: Yeah the cute Elric just… HEY! Wait a minute I thought I WAS the cute Elric!

Me: Was is the key word...

Al: blush Uhh… on with the story… BROTHER! It's not polite to hit girls.

Ed: First of all IT started it, and second of all it's not a girl. It's an experiment gone wrong…

Me: sweat drop, blush Well you were an experiment gone wrong to!

Ed and Al: Oo blush

"Talking" 'Thinking' ♫Lyrics♫ ♥♥♥♥Point of view♥♥♥♥

Among the Forgotten

By: Aya

Chapter One: "little" Girl

She walked quietly down the hall. Not even close to watching were she was going, or way she even listens to _him._ Oh right she has to, he's her "guardian". She sighed 'I just hope I'm not in trouble…or I hope this meeting about my score on the State Alchemist exam.'

'Another meeting with Roy! Great!' she thought, 'And if it's about cleaning my room I'm going to scream!' She got closer to his office she heard him talking to someone.

"Her scores were higher than yours so no arguing!" Roy said, "If she passes the physical she going with you to help…"

'Are they talking about me?' she peered through the crack in the door. Roy was standing with his back to the door staring out the window. One of the people is the chair stood up and banged on the desk. 'Oh Wow!' a blush settled on her cheeks.

"That not fair!" the boy yelled, "I didn't join the military to BABY- SIT…"

"That enough Full Metal!" Roy snapped, "You'll be meeting her tonight. Then you'll see how much you'll need to 'baby-sit a little girl'..." he said already knowing what he was going to say.

' "LITTLE GIRL"! I'm not a little girl' she thought viscously. She put her hands on the door and they exploded. "He-he… oppes." She stomped across the room throwing her back pack on the floor and then she turned to face the person that she didn't even know. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL! You don't even know me!"

"Bad day?" Roy asked almost as scared as the boy she was taking her anger out on.

"YES!" she snapped.

"Aya please don't take it out on my second best alchemist or," Roy said looking down at her back pack which looked as if it had been through hell, "your back pack. Are you hungry?"

"Huh? SCOND BEST?" the one standing up snapped.

"Yes, E-" Roy stated but Aya cut him off.

"OH! I know who you are!" she said excitedly, "Your Alphonse and Edward Elric! I feel so blonde!" She turned to glare at Roy, "I thought you said that they wouldn't be here for another…" Her eyes blurred over and she slipped into darkness. 'Huh? What's happening?'

Ed caught her, "I think she passed out." He looked down at her and could instantly tell that she had over worked her self. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess, she was extremely to pale.

She opened her eyes. "Umm… what just happened?" She blinked several times trying to figure out what happened, but wasn't really doing a good job. "Did I pass out again?"

"What do you mean again!" Roy asked calmly, well as calmly as he could. He was now facing the three young blondes.

Just then the phone rang causing Aya to wince. She just stared innocently up at Roy.

"Hello?... Really? MAES WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AND TELL ME THEN!" Roy paused to listen to the other man try an explain why he hadn't called why he got the call that Aya passed out in Gym class. He hung up the phone not even wanting to hear it.

He now turned to face Aya who had taken refuge behind Ed in his chair. She just sit there calmly. "RIZA!"

"Yes sir?" Riza appeared in the door way.

He took a deep breath, "She's been doing it again."

"Huh?" Riza stared confused at Roy.

♥♥♥♥ Edward ♥♥♥♥

Everything had been pretty clear up to the time that Aya passed out. It had been made pretty clear that if she passed the test tomorrow that she was heading out with me and Al when we left, and the even though she was a little girl she didn't want to be treated like one.

"Doing what exactly?" Riza asked genuinely confused.

I was confused to. How could a little girl that looked ten be doing anything wrong? I stared at her for a moment the looked back at Roy who was pale and was glaring at Aya who had decided to hide behind me.

I looked at Al who was just as confused as I was and the whole time Aya had just sat quietly behind me with a look of guilt on her face.

Roy crossed the room and whispered something in Riza's ear and I watched as her eyes go wide. She walked across the room pushed me slightly out of the way gabbed Aya's wrist and pulled her out of the room and disappeared down the hall. Then we heard an explosion screams and a few gun shots.

"Maybe we should see if Aya's alright…" I asked turning to look at Roy who at some point during this time had went to sit behind his desk.

"No she's fine." Roy said and I gave him a questioning look, "The explosion was from Aya getting made, the scream was a scream of surprise so Aya must made something change in the explosion and I'm guessing the gun shots were a warning for Aya to act her age and not seven." He let out a sigh.

"That was fun…" I turned to see Riza carrying Aya, everyone stared at her horrified. "She fainted when one of my shots barley missed her head."

"I don't blame her." Roy said not looking up from the paper work.

'What did she do?' I wondered. I stared at her again, but she only looked really tired, like she hadn't slept in a few days. 'She looks so innocent. I wonder how old she is cause she looks like a little kid.' I looked at Roy who must have been reading my thoughts.

"I'm not a child molester Full Metal, if that's what your thinking." Roy said. "She's just as old a s you are…"

"She's fifteen!" I exclaimed honest to godly surprised.

"Yes, she is." He said in low voice, "Now go wait for me at my house. You will be token by car there."

And with that we left. It took what seemed like forever to get to the house and when we got there Aya was waiting out side for us, in her pajamas.

"Hiya!" she said her voice soft. Her long blonde hair tied in black velvet ribbons that matched her pajamas. She beamed at us, the moon light making her pale skin have a bluish glow and with her black pajamas it gave her another worldly look.

♥♥♥♥ Edward ♥♥♥♥

End of Chapter

Me: So what do ya think?

Ed: turns hair black See I'm not blonde.

Me: Oh I can do that too! turns hair black See now I'm not blonde either!

Ed: Just because you change the color of your hair doesn't mean that your not blonde.

Me: Exactly!

Al: sweat drop Are you two fighting again?

Me: Nope, just trying to prove a point to you air headed brother.

Ed: I'm not an air head! You are!

Me: I know and so are Y-O-U! Wow I wrote a hole 4 pages in 12 point type. That's a lot.

Ed: Yeah considering your blonde and all… gets jumped on OOF!

Me: jumps on Ed You jack ass! strings off a line off unholy words that have been edited out by Al who is trying not to get sued

Al: finishes editing and sweat drops from the sounds behind him to afraid to turn around Umm… blush r/r please…

Me: I will be changeing this chapter later... i just wanted to get it put up...


End file.
